


Waking Up and Wet Noses

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Alpha/Omega J2 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Schmoop, Werebabies, Werewolves, Wolf Pup Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes up to his newborn pups and his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up and Wet Noses

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little scared of posting this...*hides under rock*
> 
> Sooooooo....I had a dream the other night. And in this dream It was kind of like an A/B/O world and Jared was an Omega and Jensen was an Alpha. If you know me, you know I enjoy reading these stories but I have never actually written them nor do I have any faith in my abilities as a writer to actually compete with the amazing A/B/O writers out there.
> 
> That being said....I wrote a drabble when I woke up because the dream was stuck in my head. If you wanna read it...I will post it here:

Jared wakes up and wishes he hadn’t. His whole body is sore and when he tries to stretch out, he regrets it, immediately curling onto his side and resting his head on his bicep.  
  
Little, soft whining noises get his ears attention and he looks down to see two tawny colored balls of fur clamoring to get closer to him. They wiggle and yip, tiny mouths opening in a yawn before they cry again.  
  
“Oh, hey,” Jared lets out as he remembers what happened before he’d passed out. He had pups, two little ones who took their damn time and made him howl like a bitch. Now, though, they look less messy and wet, fur fluffing up and blind eyes nudging at his middle.  
  
It sounds stupid, but he doesn’t exactly know what to do. He’d always thought it would kick in naturally, like everything else he’d done on instinct, but it doesn’t. He stares at the newborns, a swirl of love in his heart but a mass of confusion in his head.  
  
He’s human right now and he’s having trouble thinking along the same line as his pups.  
  
“They’re hungry.” Jensen says and only then does Jared realize his mate is laying down near him, body curved so that their pups are safe between the bracket of their bodies. He reaches out and nudges the rump of the smaller baby, shifting it closer to Jared’s chest. “You can nurse them like this.”  
  
“Oh….oh!” Jared’s eyes pop open in surprise as the pup Jensen helped closer latches onto a nipple and suckles. He stares at the furball, fingers tiptoeing over the new folded ears and down its snout.  The pup whines in annoyance and suckles more steadily, getting greedy and making milky lines form around its mouth. “She’s cute.” Jared vaguely registers that he knows the pup's gender on instinct alone, making him worry less that he’s lost his mind.  
  
“Mmm hmm.” Jensen smiles happily and lays his head down to watch them.  “He’s hungry too.” Scooting the other pup closer, Jared takes over and nudges him towards his other nipple. “Look what we did, huh? You did real good. Brought our pups into the world like a real trooper. Whelped ‘em all by yourself. Wouldn’t even let me touch them till they were out and mewling”  
  
“I did?” Jared scrunches his face up in confusion. Memories flood back to him and he remembers pacing and circling and panting until the first pup made its way into the world. He recalls being growly when his second, his son, got stuck and Jared went up on his hind legs and panted, full blown tongue out type of panting as he strained and pushed, claws digging at the ground. He snapped and insisted on doing it himself, which he did, whelping his son to join the little girl already trying to figure out the world. Then he nosed them, made sure they were his – as stupid as that sounds – and passed out once Jensen crept closer. “Oh shit, I did.”  
  
“Hell yeah you did.”  The smile on Jensen’s face gets across every ounce of pride he is feeling.


End file.
